Stephanie Gets Lucky
by buttercream65
Summary: Stephanie is fed up with the guilt over loving two guys and needs a night out, and meets her destiny.


None of these characters are mine and belong exclusively to Janet Evanovich. This is my first story and I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.

It was a day like any other, nothing spectacular about it. I had gone to the office for my skips, which again was ordinary, asked Lulu to ride shotgun and she and I left the office. We were now staked out on Stark Street, watching and waiting for the guy we were looking for, Lenny Kravutz. He wasn't dangerous; at least his bio said he wasn't. Lulu and I were getting restless from sitting so long, because this guy wasn't anywhere in sight, and his apartment was sealed up tighter than a drum. The morning was a bust.

"Let's go get some chicken," Lulu said and she had that whine in her voice that said if we didn't go soon, she'd eat the steering wheel or something. I sighed, started the car and went to pull out. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught movement, and it was Lenny sneaking down a side street. I jumped out and ran for him, his back was too me and I was sure I could get the jump on him. He turned just as I was about to jump him, but it was too late, I already had momentum and he went down.

"Please, I know, I missed my court date, but I have a really important meeting that I cannot possibly miss, come back later." I had already cuffed him and was leading him to the car.

"I'm sorry Lenny, but you missed your court date and you have to be re-bonded to be free to live your life, and unfortunately it's my job to bring you in."

"Please, you can go with me and I'll go with you quietly after that, I'm begging you here."

I blew the hair out of my eyes, because I knew I was going to let him go. His please was a magic word for me, and I couldn't ignore the pleading in his eyes.

"Where is the meeting, and what is it about?"

"I can't tell you."

"Well then I can't help you." I continued to drag him to the car.

"Wait, okay, my girlfriend has been kidnapped, and I was to bring this here necklace to Newark at 2:00 today, and they would release her."

I looked at the necklace and it was beautiful. It was shaped like a heart and was full of diamonds and sapphires. I'm sure it was worth a pretty penny, but kidnapping over it seemed a bit much.

"Why would they kidnap your girl for this? It's beautiful and is probably worth some cash, but surely not at the risk of involving the FBI."

"I was warned not to call the police, and I haven't. I was arrested the day she was kidnapped. I was shooting after the car when a patrol car stopped me and arrested me."

"Do you remember who the cops were who arrested you?"

"No, but there was a fat one, and a woman cop. I didn't tell them what was going on; I just let them arrest me for carrying without a license."

"Alright, I'll go with you and try to help some way, but you better not be pulling my leg."

"I'm not, I swear."

After dropping off Lulu at the Cluck and Bucket, We drove to the designated area in Newark, an alley full of garbage. I hid behind a garbage dumpster which gave me a good view of Lenny.

We didn't have to wait long; soon two men and a woman entered and moved up to Lenny. He held out the necklace and it was grabbed out of his hand and the woman was shoved into his arms. The two men ran for it. I moved out of my hiding space and walked over to Lenny and his girl.

"Are you alright?" I said looking at the girl. She hid her face in Lenny's chest and shook her head from side to side, a definite no. I sighed and knew I wasn't hauling Lenny in. I took them both to the hospital and then called Eddie.

"Hey destructo, what's going on?"

I told him all I knew and asked if he could pull Lenny's file to see if the charges could be dropped. Eddie came back on after a few minutes and said that Lenny had to come down and file a complaint and then they would see from there. I told him about the girl at the hospital and he said he would send someone down to get his statement, to leave it in the cop's hands now. I thanked him and then went and told Lenny. His girl, Barb, was okay, and I waited with them until the cop showed up to take their statement. It was Morelli.

"Hey Cupcake. You moving into the kidnapping business now I see. You should have called the cops; this isn't something you should try to handle yourself."

"We had little time and I wasn't taking a chance. As you can see, all they lost was a necklace. They however, are safe. I think it went pretty well."

"Well, that's where you're wrong. Now they will hustle another unsuspecting couple and maybe that couple won't be so lucky."

"Hey, I did the best I could."

"That's just my point; your best here should have been to call in the professionals."

"Fine. But I got a look at the two guys; I could maybe look through the mug shots and try for an Id?"

He looked at me for a second with his cop's eyes and then he nodded. "Yes, you need to try to identify them, and I'll take the statements from these two. Head over to the precinct and ask Eddie to show you the mug shots. I'll meet up with you later."

I went to the station but was not able to pick them out. I left and went back to pick Lulu up, but she was already gone. I looked at my watch and saw that I had been gone over three hours, no wonder.

I gave her a quick call and told her I was sorry and she said, "No problem, I leave you all the time, guess this was a payback day."

"No," and I laughed. Then I told her what had happened.

"That happens all the time over in Newark, it's a way of life. You don't buy stuff like that, it just draws attention to yourself, and then bam, your loved one is kidnapped," Lulu informed me.

"Well the cops need to know about this."

"Girl, they know already, it's been going on for years." She told me she had to go and then hung up.

I drove back to my apartment, made a sandwich of peanut butter and olives and poured a glass of milk. After I ate, showered, dressed in pj's and then sat to watch some television. Nothing was on and I looked at the clock. Only 7:00. Geez, a little early to turn in.

I called Sally to see if he wanted to take me out. I trusted Sally to behave himself and since he dressed as a girl, I had no inclination to get down with him. It had been awhile for me, Joe is always busy, and after today's lecture, I'm going to make myself a little busy for awhile. And Ranger, well, Ranger is probably better left alone.

Sally showed up dressed to the hilt and he looked pretty good. His five o'clock shadow hinted he was a guy, but that was the only clue, he was beautiful.

"Come on girl. You need to get fudging dressed, I don't hang with hags." He pulled me into the bedroom and raided my closet. He pulled a little black silky number that I never had the guts to wear and then found matching FMP shoes to match. He did my makeup and hair, and I had to admit, I looked mighty fine. The dress fit me perfectly, and Sally had done my make-up a little differently so my eyes looked hooded, sexy, and it matched the allure of the dress.

We went to a club called the Doggie's Den, a place frequented by men like Sally, drag queens, but it wasn't strictly drag. We got our drinks and found a table. I was asked to dance, but declined. I was happy just to be out; I didn't need another man in my life.

I went to the little girl's room to freshen up and was waylaid by a good lucking guy coming out of the men's room. He was big, probably about 6'2 and he was built. His hair was curly black and was cut short, allowing his curls to frame his face. His eyes were blue and his lips looked very kissable.

He stopped when he saw me and whistled. "Don't usually find a real beauty in a place like this, you're a knock out."

I blushed. "Thank you." I went to move around him and he shifted, blocking my path.

"How about a dance when you come out?"

I looked at him for a second and debated. He was hot, but I hated getting to know men, there was always a flaw, or some bad thing in the closet that jumped out and went boo when you least expect it, and I had enough of that going on with Ranger. I was about to say no and he guessed it.

"Just a dance, if you don't like it, I'll leave you alone, deal?"

"Okay, I'll be right back." I went and freshened up, fixed my lipstick, washed my hands, straightened my dress, and I knew I had stalled enough. Maybe he would be gone.

I came out and he was standing there waiting for me.

He led me out to the dance floor and the song playing was a nice tempo beat, not to slow, nor too fast. He had some moves on him that's for sure and I found myself enjoying the dance. After the song was over, he quirked his eyebrow asking for another. I nodded yes, and we danced a slow one, with him drawing me in slightly, and it was really nice. There was no sexual tension; just the dance and I began to relax for the first time in a long time. We danced for most of the night. There was little talk, I didn't want that and he seemed to guess that.

At the end of the evening, he kissed my palm and said goodnight. I found Sally at the bar with his date. He said goodnight to his date; no I didn't watch, and then he took me home.

"I can't believe you danced with that guy all night. I thought you were going to be a wall flower, but you two had some moves. You gonna see him again?"

"Probably not, I never got his name."

"Why not? You two seemed to get along alright."

"I have enough men in my life; I just wanted to have some fun. And it was nice to dance and not worry about him jumping my bones. He never asked my name either, we were just dance partners."

Sally walked me to my door and then kissed me on the check and left. I went inside, turned the lights on and there sat Ranger.

His eyes dilated black when he saw me and I stayed by the door, with it opened just in case I had to run for it.

"What's up?"

"You coming in," he said with a wolfish smile on his face.

"I haven't decided yet. Is it safe?"

"Bout as safe as it can be, I only have a minute." He said obviously upset about that.

"Oh, good." I closed and locked the door and went into the kitchen for a glass of wine. I offered him a glass and he declined.

"So, is this a hello visit or do you need me for a job?"

"Just a hello visit, hadn't heard from you in awhile."

"Well, I've been right here, haven't gone anywhere."

"So I see. I also see that you were out, have a date?"

"No, no date, just a night out with Sally. He fixed me up, and we had a nice time."

I yawned and looked toward the bedroom. "Well if there's nothing else . . ."

He smiled a little smile, knowing I was trying to get him to leave. He backed me up into the counter, pressing himself against me.

"I don't know, that dress is mighty fine, and I am debating blowing off that meeting coming up in ten."

I blushed and pushed him a little and then ducked around him. "Nah, we know how you hate to miss a meeting so, I guess I'll see ya later." I walked away from him towards my bedroom. I heard him sigh and then the door locks tumbling and a second later the door relocked.

Drat, almost had a live one I thought, but meetings are his life I guess. I undressed and went to bed, depressed a little that he had ruined my tension free night. But I fell asleep, twirling in my head all the dances from earlier.

The next day as I was about to leave, a knock on the door had me looking at the clock, only 9:00. I peeked out the little hole in the door and saw Morelli, and he didn't look happy.

I opened the door and Joe came in. "Good morning Cupcake," he grabbed me and gave a kiss with lots of tongue, but then he moved away into the kitchen. He got a cup of coffee and turned to me.

"I wanted to let you know that Lenny's charges were dropped."

"Good. He was only trying to protect his girl."

"You should have called the police Steph, this might have worked out differently if you had."

"Did you know that this has been going on for years down there?"

"Yes, that's why a phone call might have made a difference."

"Well, I'm not perfect, but Lenny needed help and I gave it, the only way I knew how. Besides it doesn't seem like the cops had all that much luck with this case."

"They haven't because the one's affected do just what you did, they don't call the police."

"Well, you can hardly blame us, this sounds like it's a huge operation and people don't like to have their loved ones killed over something like a necklace. Wouldn't you just let them have what they asked if was your mom? Or even me?"

"No, I'm a cop, that's what cops do. We catch the bad guys. The system works most of the time. These guys only get away because the public lets them. If their plans are disrupted they might stop."

"Or they just might decide that killing is a better option."

We looked at each other, and then we both sighed. This wasn't going to be solved. We each had different opinions and I agreed the bandits needed to be caught, but if giving a necklace saves a life, then that is probably a better way to go, it's only jewelry.

His eyes flicked to the bedroom, but I wasn't feeling in the mood. I looked at my watch to give a hint I had to be somewhere, and he sighed. "Well, I guess I better be go. The guys miss you, why don't you come over tonight, get a pizza, watch a game?"

"No, I have other plans already." He came over to me and was going to kiss me; I ducked around him and headed for the door.

"Sorry, I'm late. You can walk out with me if you want." He glared at me for a minute, but I waved him to the door. "Come on already."

We walked out and we parted at the cars.

The day flew by and I went about the bounty hunter business, I made two captures and was content I did a good job. At 5:00, I called Sally again. "You want to go out with me again?"

He laughed. "So you're tempted now?"

"No," and I laughed back. "But, I had a good time, let's try it again. You gonna fix me up?"

"Sure. I'll be over at 6:00."

I ran home and showered. I was looking through my closet when the doorbell rang. I grabbed a robe and slipped it on so I could let Sally in.

I opened the door without looking, but instead of Sally it was Ranger.

Ranger came in and I checked the hallway looking for Sally. Dang, no Sally.

I shut the door and leaned back against it, hoping that Sally would come and save me.

"What's up batman?"

He turned to me and looked me up and down. "Looks like your getting ready to go out?"

"I am."

"Hmm." He sat on the couch and stretched out. "Go ahead," he said. "I'm just gonna rest a second, been a long day."

"Did you want a glass of wine?"

"Yes, thank you, that would be nice." I went into the kitchen for his wine and the door bell rang again.

I came through with his wine and opened the door. It was Morelli. Crap. Both in one night. Who would have thought?

"Hey, Cupcake." He came at me like he would kiss me like this morning, but I ducked again. His expression turned dark and he followed me in. He saw Ranger with his wine on the cough and then saw me in my robe.

"Well doesn't this look homey."

"Ranger just dropped by, what do you need Joe, you here to give me another lecture?"

"Cupcake . . ."

"Ranger just got here, and I offered him wine, you want?"

He looked back and forth between us and said "sure why the hell not." He sat beside Ranger on the couch, and I went for his wine. The door rang again. It better be Sally this time that's all I got to say.

I opened the door and it was Sally. I pulled him in and dragged him to the bedroom.

"Dang girl, you love to live dangerously. Was that Morelli and Ranger in there drinking wine?"

"Yes!" and I pulled my hair. "How am I going to get out of here with both of them out there?"

"Simple, you go out the fire escape." I kissed him on the check and told him to make me beautiful.

He had me all dolled up, and he found another dress in the back of my closet that was perfect. I kissed his cheek again, "your good at this." He blushed.

"Well, get dressed and I'll distract your men out there. I'll meet you at the club later."

I was nervous, but excited to have pulled a fast one on the two men who pulled my strings. I slipped out and down the fire escape and ran for my car.

I made it to the club and got a glass of wine. It was nice to be out again, I was getting addicted to the music and lights in the place. Sally arrived an hour later, he looked a little frazzled.

"Boy, I thought they were going to kill me."

"They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, but they aint happy. If I were you, I wouldn't go home tonight."

"Can I stay with you?"

"Sure, but what if we get lucky."

"We'll play it by ear."

"Okay, it's a plan."

My guy showed up a little after our discussion. Sally whispered in my ear, "go get him tiger." I blushed. Mr. hot guy came over and asked me to dance.

I danced.

"So, you going to tell me your name this time?"

"Sure, it's Stephanie."

"I'm John, nice to meet you."

"Same here. So what do you do John?"

"I'm an accountant with Victoria Secret."

"Really, that sounds exciting."

"Well it would be if I got to see all the models, but unfortunately, I work at a different office than the models. My job's is mostly numbers, pretty boring stuff. What do you do?"

"I am a bond enforcement agent, but I don't want to talk about that."

The song changed to a slower number and he pulled me a little closer. I was starting to feel a hum from him, but it was a nice hum.

"So, I guess you come here a lot?"

"Believe it or not, I only came tonight hoping to see you again, I very rarely come out."

"Me either, Sally and I came yesterday on the spur of the moment. I haven't been out in ages."

"Sally is the guy/girl with you last night?"

"Yes, he's here." I turned toward the bar and saw Sally with a girl, not quite as beautiful as Sally, but hey, not many of us are.

"Would you like to go somewhere, so we can get to know each other?"

I thought a long time. I was so tempted, but I had to be honest with this guy. I hate deceit and wanted him to know up front that he wasn't getting lucky.

"Well, I sorta have two guys fighting over me right now, so I have a pretty full plate, I wouldn't want to give you the wrong impression."

He looked at me and I could see he was looking for a response that wouldn't offend me. "Two guys you say?"

"Well, I work with the one and he gets frisky every once in a while, but we aren't intimate. We play this game and it gets quite intense sometimes."

"Then Joe, he's been my on again, off again boyfriend for awhile, but lately it's been mostly off. So, I'm not really seeing either of them, but nothing definite has been said to end it."

"I see. Well, if you want we can still go for a meal, I know this great place down the road a spell that is open all night."

"Sure, that would be great."

So we left the bar and he walked me to his car. It was a red corvette, he opened the door and I got in. The car smelled great, it smelled like him.

He drove to the restaurant and we went in. We took a back booth that was semi-private and ordered. I ordered spaghetti and he ordered steak. We didn't say anything until after our food came and we had eaten. While we were drinking our coffee, he asked me to come home with him.

I blinked.

"I know you told me about your guys, but I'm not asking for a relationship. It sounds like you could use a little fun. And me, well I would really like to be with you."

"I'm very attracted to you, but I just don't sleep around, sorry." I laid some money on the table and got up. I was tempted.

'You tempt me but my life is too difficult and it wouldn't be fair to start something that would be more than you bargained for. I'm sorry." I turned and walked out of the restaurant and pulled my phone for a taxi. He came out behind me and moved up to my back.

"I like to live dangerously." I laughed out loud.

"You're an accountant for god sake, how dangerous is that?"

"You'd be surprised." He spun me around, put his arms around me to balance me and then he kissed me. His tongue touched mine and it was nice. He smelled nice and his kiss was drugging me.

"Come home with me" he said as his lips lightly nipped mine.

He kissed my neck and shoulder and then he came back to my mouth. His kiss was arousing and I was being tempted beyond my reserves. He pulled me closer and I wanted this. I wanted to be held and kissed and desired without any pressure to chose.

I whispered "okay" and he scooped me up and carried me to his car.

He drove a short distance and helped me out of the car. His apartment was in a nice building three blocks from my house, but his was a little bit pricier. We walked up to his apartment, he opened the door and we walked in. He didn't turn the light on; instead he backed me into the door. In the morning, I slipped out while he was sleeping and walked home. When I got home, my apartment was boyfriend free, goodie.

I showered and dressed and my smile was pretty nice. I was whistling when I left the apartment and was skipping to my car when I saw Ranger leaning against it.

"Babe."

"Ranger."

He cocked his head to the side. "Where did you get to last night?"

"None of your business."

He blinked. "I see."

"No, you probably don't. What's up, you have a job or something."

He moved away from the car towards me and I backed up away from him. He raised an eyebrow. 'Someone got lucky last night."

I blushed and turned my head. "So, what if I did?"

"I'm proud of you babe. I have some info on your kidnappers, you want it?"

"What's the price?"

"It's free; it works to my advantage as the playground of these guys is in Newark."

That got me looking at him again. I looked at him and my heart turned. He didn't seem to care I had been with someone else. I did a mental head slap. That's not why you slept with that guy is it? No, I just really needed an orgasm that had no emotional baggage. It was pretty nice too, but it still would have been nice if he had been just a teensy bit jealous.

He handed me a file. Inside was a photo of John and he appeared to be the ring leader of the kidnappers. I gasped and backed away from Ranger, confused. I read a little bit more and the information was all there, John was the leader.

I ran up to my apartment, embarrassed and sick to my stomach. I threw everything down and ran to the bathroom to throw up. I didn't realize I was crying until Ranger came up behind me.

"Babe."

"Leave me alone, just go please."

"Babe."

"I bet you think this is funny. Well go ahead a laugh it up. It wouldn't surprise me if you hadn't set this up." I pushed past him and out to the living room. I grabbed the file and left. I was mad and hurt; I was going to get this guy.

I drove over to the apartment building and waited. It was a long wait. I left a couple of times and came back near 6:00. He finally came home. I got out of my car and he looked surprised but pleased to see me.

"What's up?" He pulled me into his arms and kissed me; it was just as nice as last night. I was surprised, I thought I would be repulsed, but instead it was still sweet. While he was distracted, I cuffed him.

"Well I do like it kinky, but we are just beginning to know each other." I pulled him toward my car and he began to realize I was serious I guess. He knocked me down and ran, my cuffs hardly a distraction. He didn't get far, Ranger was there and he knocked him on his ass.

"What the heck is going on here?" he said. "Take these cuffs off," he demanded. He got back to his feet, a difficult task with cuffs on but he did it, but he was sure brave jumping into Ranger's face the way he was. But this guy wasn't scared.

"Stephanie, what is going on here?"

"You're the ring leader of kidnappers that work the Newark area, and you're under arrest. The cops will be here any minute." He charged into me, knocking me down, and we rolled around on the ground, me holding onto him, and he trying to get away. I heard the sirens just as I kneed him. He rolled off me, stunned and gasping through the pain.

Morelli showed up, read him his rights and hauled him up. "Good Job destructo."

I didn't smile at him and I didn't acknowledge him, instead I went up to John.

"You snake. I liked you. I hissed at him."

"I knew you were too good to be true, you set this whole thing up, you whore."

"No, I didn't know who or what you were." I was crying and his faced softened.

"You really didn't, did you?"

"No. I'm sorry, but what you're doing is wrong and I couldn't let you hurt anymore Barb's or Lenny's."

"Well, I was bored. Accounting is boring."

"Well get a new job, geez."

"I did. I never hurt anyone, I wouldn't. I was just bored."

"Well you're going to be really bored while you sit in jail." Morelli said. He hauled John into his car, put him in, and then they were gone.

I just stood there for a second staring off into space, remembering last night. It had been so nice. No strings, no accountability, and most importantly, no guilt.

"Babe, you all right?"

"No, I don't think I am, my life sucks." I walked away from him to my car and went home. I locked the door and moved the couch in front of it, and then I went to my room. I fell down on my face and let the tears wash away the last twenty-four hours. I eventually fell asleep. I heard the couch fall and I was pissed, I mean Ranger needed to get a grip.

I got up and went out into the living room. It was John. And _he_ was pissed.

"I'm going to show you what happens to little girls that mess in my business." I shrieked and ran to the bedroom, trying to get to the fire escape. John caught me with my ass out the window and he pulled me back in. We wrestled around and he finally got me on the bed. He was working my shorts down and I could see his intent in his eyes. I was trying to buck him off, twisting and turning and it wasn't working. Then suddenly he wasn't there. Ranger had tossed him into the wall and he fell with a thud to the floor.

I jumped off the bed and grabbed for Ranger's cuffs at his waist and cuffed him. I ran for my phone and called Morelli.

Ranger came in after I had made the call, dragging an unconscious John and placed him on the floor by the door.

"How did you know?" I didn't look at Ranger; I was looking at John on the floor.

"I watched him leave the station and followed him. I figured he'd be coming for revenge, they always do."

"Well, thank you." I turned and left the room. I went to the bathroom and stayed in there until I heard the door close. I peeked out and saw no one. Relieved I came out and went out to the living room, no one. I sighed, a big relieved sigh and went to the fridge. Nothing makes me feel better than a nice snack after a take-down and I was digging for my tasty-cakes when the door opened up. Again, Ranger.

"Geez, now what?"

He eyed my tasty cake, and I said "Mine"

His lips quirked, "don't think you have to worry there, babe, it's all yours."

"I thought you left."

"I know, I wanted you to think that, only way to get you out of the bathroom."

I rolled my eyes and went into the living room and sat down.

Ranger followed and sat in my comfy chair.

"You slept with him."

"Yea, what can I say, he charmed me and I had a weak moment."

"Babe, if you have needs that Morelli's not meeting, I'd be glad"

"Would you just stop? I can find my own orgasm thank you very much. I don't need your pity offer for that." I stormed off the couch and was headed toward the bedroom again. He grabbed my hand, staying me. I know my eyes were shooting darts at him, but he fearlessly held on.

"Let me go."

"No, I don't believe I will. We need to talk."

"Well, I'm not in any mood to talk, so come back some other day." I yanked to free my hand, but he wouldn't let go. Instead, he got up and pulled me too him.

'I wasn't offering pity. I was offering a relationship."

"The kind without a ring, the kind where a condom comes in handy? No, thanks." I yanked my hand free and ran for the bathroom, locking the door behind me. The door knob snapped and the door opened.

"You're trying my patience. I said we have to talk and I mean talk." He scooped me up and carried me back out to the couch. He sat down with me in his lap.

"Let me up, you bruiser." I tried to punch him in the nose, but he held my hands in one of his. "The sooner you listen the sooner I go," he said finally.

I looked at him with my angry face and waited for him to say what he wanted to say.

"I didn't know you were involved with this guy; I wasn't having fun at your expense. I simply knew of the events the other day because I heard about it from the grapevine and investigated. I had no idea you were intimate with that guy.'

My face turned beat red and I turned my face away. He pulled it back. But I kept my eyes averted.

"This is very uncomfortable, please let me up."

"No, not yet. I'm not finished and I can't imagine where you'll run to next." But his eyes dilated black and I could see his thoughts track to the bedroom. "Now listen, I wasn't offering pity or a sexual relationship."

I peeked up to look at his face. His face was serious and it wasn't blank for once.

"Would you consider a relationship?"

"A real one?"

"Yes."

I turned my head because tears filled my eyes. I wanted to say yes, but I was afraid.

"Babe, look at me."

No, and I haven't decided.

"What can I say to convince you?"

"I don't know, but I mean this is a little strange."

"Why, because of John?"

"Yes! Yeesh, it's like getting caught by your parents, it's embarrassing."

"Well, we aren't a couple right now and I have no claim on you, so I have no place to stand. But try it after you agree, and he wouldn't be going back to lock up tonight."

"Geez, you're a little intense Ranger, I don't know if I can handle that kind of intensity."

"The only thing that would change would be your address, or mine."

"Ah ha! So, you are suggesting a sexual relationship! I knew it."

"I told you once, babe, the batcave is forever.'

Something in his voice made me look at him.

"You are serious. Are you crazy?"

"Yes." He said quietly. "I am crazy, because if I see you with another man, it would be bad. I tolerated Morelli because he was before me, but the thought of you with someone else, boils my blood."

"Let me up. I won't run, I swear." He let me finally get up. I paced in front of him trying to get a handle on this. I mean batman wants me, but could I handle that kind of intensity. I stopped and looked at him, and I knew I wanted him physically, and I knew I loved him, but he is just so disciplined. I continued pacing.

"Babe, you're wearing a hole in the floor."

But I was lost in my mind, debating the rationality of living with Ranger. His way of life is about the same as mine, crazy. He was always running off for a meeting, and I was always out hunting fugitives. Our lives were complicated.

"Are you going to hound me about my job?"

"No, in fact, just think how interesting stake outs would become." He got up and bumped into me, herding me to the counter. My motion was stopped by the breakfast bar and he leaned into me.

"Wait, I haven't decided." I put my hands up to his chest to ward him off, but I got distracted by his muscles. Wow, he's built. I wanted to keep exploring and kind of got lost in my explorations.

"Babe, you better give me an answer quick, because you're passing the line here."

I was getting into touching him, his body is like sculpted steel, and I was helpless to pull my hands away.

"Stephanie, are you in there?' I heard him through the mist of lust clouding my mind and I nodded my head yes.

'And you want this, me?"

I whispered "yes."

That was three months ago, and boy is batman stocked. It may take forever to find all the secret parts to Ranger, but I don't think I will ever get bored.

But I was right about the intense part; I have around the clock babysitters. When I complained, all I was told was, "Deal with it, it's the way it has to be babe."

Joe and I remained friends and someone else keeps the boys happy, word is its Terry, but that was always the word even before me, so there must be some truth there.

I refused to work for Ranger though, and we don't live together, its better this way, and I love when I come home to find him waiting for me. He's been trying to get me to pick an address for permanence, but, so far I have avoided that added complication. I like my freedom.

Well, tonight he's picking me up so we can go dancing, a first for us, so I have to get ready. I jump in the shower, and look for a dress. My eye caught the black sexy one that Sally put me in that first night I danced with John. I decided that I had originally bought this for Joe or Ranger, but chickened out. I decided tonight was the night. I dressed and did my hair and makeup like Sally had taught me and I was proud of the results. I went out to the kitchen and Ranger was already there, drinking a glass of wine.

"Hey no fair, you got a jump on me. Where's my glass?"

He pointed to the counter and a glass sat there already poured. "Thank you." I joined him on the couch. I sat beside him and he turned slightly so he could look at me while we drank our wine.

"I feel honored."

"How's that?"

"You're wearing the dress."

"What this? It's just something I had in my closet for awhile, no biggie."

"Wrong. That's my dress."

"No, I'm pretty sure that you don't swing that way, in fact I'm positive." And I kissed him.

"Nope, you're not going to distract me, good try though. You bought this dress way back when you were undecided between us, two years ago, and instead you called Morelli and I assume he got the honor of seeing you in the dress?" His eyebrow raised in question, but I ignored it.

"I can't believe you remember that, it was just a dress."

He got that look on his face, the one he used to scare me with two years ago. "That dress is you babe."

I was flustered. "You terrified me that day."

"I know, but I had to let you see I wasn't the good guy you were painting me, I'm a criminal babe, not batman."

"Yes, but you're a good criminal."

"Not that good."

"Good enough for me. I'm not perfect either, just look at my lacking bounty hunter skills."

He smiled his little smile. "Let's go babe, I'm looking forward to watching you in that dress."

He escorted me to the car and opened my door. He drove for awhile and I wondered where we were going. He pulled into this little lane and drove for another minute, and a house appeared. It was lit up with people all around, inside and out. Ranger stopped and a car attendant came. Ranger looked undecided for a minute and sighed.

"It's only a car Ranger, probably he won't hurt it." I laughed out loud at his expression. That decided him and he refused the attendants' assistance. I laughed again, and he said to "wait right where I was, he'd be right back." It didn't take him long; he came silently from behind the house. We walked up to the house and went inside. People were dancing, it was quite dynamic.

Ranger pulled me unto the dance floor into a Latin dance that was just short of indecent. I blushed beet red, but I didn't want to stop, it was very erotic. I never thought about dancing with Ranger. It was beyond my imagination powers, but oy, he was good. I relaxed under his lead and just enjoyed the moves. This was what I was looking for that night I was with John, this peaceful, serene beauty of movement. During a slow dance, he pulled me into him, swaying slightly and I slid my leg in between his to get just a little closer to him. He smelled so good with the scent of him surrounding us, it weakened me.

"I guess I could live at your apartment at Rangeman, if you promise to bring me dancing every once in awhile."

"I could do that. If you promise to never get rid of this dress, you're the bomb in this dress; I could dance with you all night and I love to watch the way the dress moves when you dance."

"Well your dancing is just short of indecent, but it's been about the best night I've ever had, thank you," and I kissed him while we swayed together, it was perfect.

He let me go freshen up and he ordered us some drinks. I rushed in and fixed my lipstick, hair, and check my dress out, still smokin. I came out of the restroom and bumped into to someone, "Excuse me," and went to move around him.

"No excuse for you." And the lights went out. When I woke up, the dress was gone and I was lying tied to a head board on a bed with just my bra and panties on. The door opened and John walked in.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the bounty hunter whore."

"I seem to remember seeing you in less, let's remove the bra and panties." His pals were reaching towards me when the door crashed in. Ranger came through the door and he was ticked. He slammed the two goons together and they crashed to the floor. John backed up towards me and I saw he had a gun pointed at me.

"Stop right there Manoso, or I'll shoot her." Ranger stopped, but his eyes were glittery dark and I could feel his anger rays from across the room.

While John was distracted by Ranger, I worked on the ropes on my wrists. I pulled and yanked, making enough space to slip my wrist free, the other one took barely a second and I was free. I jumped on John's back and bit his ear. He got a hold of me and tossed me over his shoulder and I landed at Ranger's feet. He scooped me up and ran for the door. He tossed me out through the door and slammed the door shut. I turned around and pounded on the door. "Ranger, you let me in there." I heard a crash and then silence.

Ranger unlocked the door and came out with my dress. "He's lucky he didn't damage it."

He slipped the dress back over me and I slipped past him into the room. John was gone.

"Where is he?"

"He skipped."

"You let him get away?" I yelled.

"No." He crooked his finger and pulled me to the window when I walked towards him. I looked to the street and saw Tank had John spread eagle on the ground, cuffing his hands.

"You mean to tell me he jumped out the window?"

"Yep. I guess he thought he could get away from me. I don't think he was expecting Tank to be waiting for him though."

I saw Morelli's cop car pull in, and Tank handed over the prisoner. Joe waved at us from the street, and we waved back.

"I thought for sure you were going to kill him."

"I was." He said darkly. "I think that's why he jumped. I bet Tank smelled something when he cuffed him."

I laughed out loud, but inwardly I was thinking, I bet Tank did smell something, I would have jumped out the window too. Ranger could be scary when he was pissed.

"Well, it's over, let's go home. Mine or yours babe."

"How bout ours?"

He lifted me off my feet and kissed me. "I thought I would have scared you off?"

"Naw, I know you're scary, but if you can put up with my scary antics, I guess I can suffer yours. Let's go finish that dance."


End file.
